Episode:Jumping At Shadows
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 06 | season = III | prod.code = | airdate.CA = September 10, 2010 | airdate.US = September 10, 2010 | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot Alexis, a grade-school girl who has built a relationship with a 911 operator over the course of a series of false alarms appears to be threatened with a real kidnapping that sees her mother shot. The operator, Kate, takes the call serious when she hears gun shots. As she leaves her post, horrified, the dispatch sent the hot call to SRU, the same time Greg's son Dean comes to the station. Team One arrives at the Sobol household and find Alexis' mother, Heather, lying on the floor, a gunshot having barely grazed her head. Investigating further, they find cameras and motion detectors, like the family was expecting a home invasion, fake IDs and wads of cash. The computer to which the cameras are linked to has its hard drive ripped out. They then question the neighbours, who explain that the Sobols were recluses. Team One soon hears gunshots and goes out to investigate. A gunman is then seen fleeing the scene, having tried to kill Heather as she is being brought out of the house. Greg, Ed, Sam and Wordy give chase and capture the gunman. Their captive refuses to say anything about Alexis, promising that his associates will find her. With the paramedics insisting that they get Heather to the hospital, Jules climbs into the ambulance to question her. Heather explains that years ago, when Alexis was at a friend's sleepover, she was witnessed to the murder of her friend and her father at the hands to three corrupt cops attempting to stop a case against them. She managed to see their faces and escaped, fleeing in a neighbour's car. Since then they've been put in witness protection and in the event of being tracked down, they were to meet up in Niagara Falls. Obviously, their pursuers must have paid someone off to find their location. At that moment, Alexis and her father, Philip, arrive at Eaton Centre, pursued by the two remaining corrupt cops. After eluding their pursuers by splitting up, they grab their itinerary from the bus terminal. However, Alexis tries placing a call to Kate to see if her mother is alright. Greg had just arrived at the dispatch and convinces Kate to take the call and convince Alexis that they're on her side. Unfortunately, Philips hangs up just as they make the connection. Luckily, Kate is able to trace the call to the downtown bus terminal. At that moment, she and her father are boarding a bus bound for Niagara Falls. The corrupt cops spot Philip and one follows him aboard to find Alexis. He then finds that she's not aboard, actually down in the baggage compartment, putting on a new disguise and Philip draws a gun on him. Team One arrives on scene and Ed goes aboard the bus to diffuse the situation. He convinces Philip to let the other passengers trapped aboard leave, before forcing the subject to put down his weapon, then Philip does. With Alexis still in the wind, the team tries narrowing down she where she could be. Worse yet, Spike discovers GPSes on the Sobol's belongings from their locker, indicating that the corrupt cops had a backup plan. Luckily, Alexis had stolen a cell phone, which Kate manages to call. Alexis confides that her belief that she's left alone in the world. Longing for friends of her own and wanting to finally stop running, she decides to hang out at a playground near a school. Sam and Jules arrive on scene and spot the last subject waiting outside the park, not wanting to make a move without being identified by more witnesses. Sam goes to the top of a building to get a sniper position as Greg arrives on the scene. As soon as the adults and kids clear the playground, the subject advances towards Alexis. Before he could raise his gun, he is shot by Greg. Despite the danger being over, Alexis, having been taught by her parents not to trust cops, hides in the jungle gym. Luckily, Greg had brought along Kate, who assures her that she's safe. Back at SRU HQ, Greg had just gotten out of his debrief with SIU. He then gets into talking with Dean and reintroduces him to Ed, who use to have hair. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Kate * as Alexis Sobol * as Philip Sobol * as Heather Sobol Co-Starring * as Winnie Camden * as Dean Parker * as Sgt. Jasmin Morello * as Operator * as Paramedic Uncredited